That Sleepless Night
by Naido
Summary: Aldebaran "Hasgard" was out for a walk around his temple, but there was someone else who couldn't sleep. It was Dohko, he looked stressed up this late at night. What is wrong with him and how will Aldebaran help him?


**That sleepless night**

It was late at night and there was someone approaching the Taurus temple, Aldebaran came out to see the approaching person and there it was none other than Libra Dohko.

"Dohko! It was you after all?" said Aldebaran surprisingly.

"Yes Aldebaran it's me. Were you expecting someone else?"

Aldebaran chuckled and shook his head "No, I was just walking around my temple I couldn't sleep well. What brought you out of your temple this late at night?"

Dohko took a seat at one of the temple steps "I couldn't sleep as well, so I figured out to have a walk. I do not know how I ended up here though!" he looked shocked.

Aldebaran took a seat next to him and thought (is he okay? Should I ask him?) There was silence for a moment then he cracked it up "are you okay Dohko? You really look stressed up, are you sick?"

Dohko turned to meet Aldebaran's eyes; his eyes were full of stress and worry. Then he decided to speak up "no Aldebaran I am not okay at all! These couple of days ago I suddenly started to suffer insomnia, I really cannot sleep until the sun rises then I start feeling sleepy in the morning. I don't know what's wrong with me, most of the time I feel like I want to talk to you…" then he froze for a moment.

Aldebaran blinked "then come talk to me! Anytime you feel like it just come by I am always here. Is that what's going on in your mind?" Dohko was lowering his head and staring at the ground silently. "DOHKO! I'm talking to you!" he snapped after Aldebaran yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, I was …" his eyes were teary. Aldebaran got confused even more "Dohko, you don't have to answer anything right now. Calm down!"

Dohko was still quiet for few minutes, then Aldebaran brought Dohko's head and made him rest on his shoulder "don't worry everyone has their weak moments, I'm here you can talk if you want or even sleep if you want to. I'm staying with you" he smiled softly and muffled Dohko's hair to ease him.

"You know what Dohko? I always feel the same about you" Dohko gasped.

"I always want to talk to you when I feel worried, you give a youthful warmth. It must feel good to be so energetic and youthful, don't you think? You won't understand this until you're older though" then Aldebaran started laughing while Dohko was smiling and listening to Aldebaran's calm voice as he was talking to Dohko trying to make him feel better.

"I like you" Dohko whispered though Aldebaran didn't hear him cause of his own voice..

Dohko felt much ease but he wished Aldebaran would have heard him, he looked Aldebaran in the eyes "Aldebaran! Thank you, you could make anyone feel peaceful when you are around. You might like things about me like being youthful or energized! However, you do not know how much you affect others. How much you affect ME!" .. "I like you Aldebaran"

Aldebaran blinked in shock "I like you too Dohko?" but Dohko could not hold his tears "I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I really like you Aldebaran"

Aldebaran wiped away Dohko's tears with his thumb and lift Dohko's chin so their eyes can meet; "Dohko, if you really like me then you must know two things; first how old I am compared to you. And the second is; if you really like me then you should call me by my name!" he gave Dohko a warm and comforting smile. Dohko had too many emotions running through to his mind, but smiled back to Aldebaran and sniffed "I know how old are you, and you're not that old stop being so proud of your age" he laughed lightly "what you should be proud of is your size!" Dohko blushed.

"Idiot! Don't say something like that" Aldebaran faked his anger, but Dohko knew he was just faking it.

"Why don't you say it again with confidence?" Aldebaran asked.

Dohko blushed a bit more, "I like you Hasgard"

Aldebaran smiled to him "I like you too Dohko, I even liked you for too long. But I was scared"

"How can someone scare the mighty Aldebaran?"

"Anyone can feel frightened every now and then, now are you okay? Do you feel better?"

Dohko was surprised himself by the fact that he really was okay after telling Aldebaran how he felt, he never knew that this 'feeling' would make him this much stressed. "I'm fine now, thanks to you Alde.. Hasgard! heh heh"

"Good! Now I can feel at ease too!" Aldebaran grinned to Dohko, and as always it felt so warm deep inside Dohko's heart to watch that lovely grin.

"Hasgard! Thank you for under….." Aldebaran then kissed Dohko and forced him to stop talking.

"You don't need to thank me, idiot!" HAHAHAHA ~

Dohko stretched out and held Aldebaran's face in his hand to pull him for another kiss, their lips met and they were passionate about it. Dohko broke his kiss to gasp for some air.

"I love you Hasgard!"

"I love you too Dohko, don't you think we should go inside? It is getting colder and darker"

Dohko felt a chill of the cold night breeze and shuddered "yeah, let's go inside"

…

I hope you enjoyed it, I might keep on going if you people think it's good ;p

I wrote it because I had an urge to do a birthday present for Dohko.

Happy Birthday Dohko 3

10/22/2014 – 01:26 AM

Naido..


End file.
